Falling
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Las cosas pueden caer poco a poco, o caer de golpe y sin previo aviso. Las secuelas de la caída son malas, tanto como la misma caída. *Sucrette(male)xLaeti*


Amour Sucré no me pertenece.

Esto es... bueno. Como hay mucho Sucrette x Chico, he decidido rebelarme (?) y hacer mi Sucrette x Chica. Cambiando el sexo de mi propia sucrette, matándome para darle personalidad (porque no tiene, _ajia_ ) y haciendo una historia que me gustase.

Con todo esto creo sobra decir que esto es una historia diferente a lo que se postea aquí :v Espero les guste.

* * *

¿Qué tan ciego estaba? ¿Qué tan ajustada era la venda que le impedía ver las cosas tal cual eran? ¿Por cuánto tiempo la tuvo en los ojos? ¿Por qué nunca hizo nada para intentar quitársela? ¿En verdad existió amor entre ellos…? ¿En verdad ella sintió algo por él en algún momento? Esos besos, abrazos y palabras ¿tuvieron siquiera un verdadero significado? ¿Todas las acciones en verdad fueron hechas de corazón?

La tenue luz anaranjada del crepúsculo se filtraba por la ventana, las flores rojas que aún cargaba tenían un color penetrante y juguetón. Su espalda aún seguía recargada en la puerta que había cerrado de manera violenta segundos antes, quizás minutos. Los lentes que descansaban en su rostro habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz, alcanzando a ver el marco negro de los mismos. Parpadeó con lentitud, descansó los parpados cerrados, no queriendo abrirlos.

La imagen volvió a su memoria, nítida e hiriente. Ella en brazos de alguien más, sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo, una sonrisa en los labios y aquel brillo tan especial que amaba en sus ojos. No recordaba la cara del sujeto, no le importaba realmente. Recordó verla reír, su risa resonó en sus oídos, de las tantas veces que la hizo reír. Las manos del sujeto en la cintura de ella, los brazos de la que creyó su verdadero amor alrededor del cuello del otro.

La sangre comenzó a hervir, el agarre que mantenía en el ramo aumentó. Gritó, con fuerza y sin importarle que alguien más lo escuchara. Estrelló el costoso y hermoso ramo contra la pared; una, dos, tres veces. Los pétalos rojizos comenzaron a volar por todos lados, cayendo maltratados al suelo. Los fuertes tallos libres de espinas se doblaban y rompía, la fina cubierta de celofán comenzó a rasgarse.

Gritó una vez más, ahora con voz quebrada, temblorosa. Tomó el ramo con ambas manos y arrojó lo que quedase de las flores contra la pared, el ruido del golpe fue amortiguado por más gritos desesperados. Quería maldecir, pero no sabía a quién. Quería reclamar, pero no sabía a quién. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, levantando los lentes y alejándolos más de su rostro. Sintió opresión en el pecho y un nudo en el estomago, la garganta estaba cerrada y sus ojos ardían. Retrocedió, alejándose del ramo maltratado. Arrastró las manos hasta su cabello, tirando en el proceso sus lentes, apenas y escuchó el golpe de los mismos en el suelo. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, jalándolo en el proceso.

Levantó el rostro, un dolor de cabeza había comenzado a martillar, sus sienes palpitaban. Aspiró con fuerza, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, sus dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior. Abrió los ojos, topándose con el techo nubloso de la habitación. La luz de minutos antes había desaparecido, apenas y era posible ver el lugar. Bajó los brazos de manera rápida, se inclinó de manera inconsciente y volvió a gritar; apretó los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sus gritos eran una mezcla entre gemidos y quejidos, apenas y podía inhalar el aire que tanto necesitaba. Se llevó las manos al cabello de nuevo y jalaba sus hebras sin cuidado, sin importarle si dañaba su cuero cabelludo, el dolor era apenas perceptible.

Su garganta comenzaba a doler, las lágrimas empaparon las palmas de sus manos cuando las paso por su rostro. Su respiración era tan irregular que sentía que se ahogaba, sentía nauseas. No supo en qué momento había comenzado a temblar y mucho menos cuando se sentó en el suelo. Sus rodillas contra el pecho, sus manos en el cabello una vez más, ojos fijos en el ramo que había destrozado y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus hombros temblaban.

Cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas, abrazó sus piernas y se permitió llorar libremente, en silencio; cambiando los gritos por gemidos lamentables. El dolor de cabeza era intolerable, tanto como el ardor de sus ojos y el dolor de garganta. Se hizo más pequeño en su lugar, desahogando su dolor sin pena. Se permitió ser débil, se permitió romperse y se permitió desahogarse. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, con marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas, el labio inflamado de tanto morderlo y el cuerpo adolorido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos le ardían, intento abrirlos, pero no pudo. Sintió un peso sobre ellos, era su brazo. Movió los dedos, un hormigueo molesto en ellos lo obligó a retirar el brazo. Abrió los ojos con pereza, el ardor era peor ahora que los abría y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana no ayudaba, se encontró con el techo blanco. Parpadeó con pereza, realizó movimientos con sus dedos, para dejar de sentir el hormigueo, levantó su brazo izquierdo y observó su mano, apretaba los dedos y los estiraba.

Escuchó un golpeteo de metales, era ligero, pero cercano. Flexionó su pierna derecha, sintiendo la manta que estaba sobre él por primera vez. También notó una almohada bajo su cabeza. Se sentó con lentitud, su cuerpo dolía, especialmente su costado izquierdo. Un sabor pastoso y asqueroso estaba en su boca. De nuevo el tintineo de metales. Levantó el rostro de sus pies y observó el origen de los sonidos.

Desde su posición logró observar una figura femenina, le daba la espalda y se encontraba absorta en la estufa. El largo cabello azul caía por su espalda. Se encontraba vestida solo con una camiseta blanca demasiado grande para ella, le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Sus piernas estaban al descubierto, sabía que vestía solo ropa interior.

Despegó la mirada de ella y la volvió a sus pies. Acarició la manta morada con ambas manos, sintiendo la suave textura reconfortante. La retiró con la mano derecha y se levantó, su dolor lo hizo realizar una mueca. Volvió la vista a la fémina y se dirigió hacia ella en silencio, sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra del departamento. Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina, con la mano izquierda tocando la pared, necesitaba apoyo.

Era la misma cocina de ayer, de antier y de hace ya un año. La estufa pegada al fondo, con barra cerca suyo para poder poner las cosas, a unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda estaba el fregadero cromado donde veía unos cuantos platos aún sin lavar. Alcanzaba a ver cerca de la estufa una tabla para cortar y cuchillos. Sabía que la vajilla y la despensa estaban en la parte superior, escondida por las puertas de madera oscura. También sabía que en la parte baja estaba los artículos de limpieza que habían ido a comprar tres días atrás. A la derecha, casi al rincón, estaba el refrigerador, aún estaban esos imanes de letras que decían _Duck_ , ya que nunca consiguió la _F_.

Su vista viajó hasta el comedor, era simple, solo contaba con dos sillas, ya que ellos solo eran dos. Su color beige siempre lo fastidio, era aburrido y desagradable, pero las sillas eran cómodas. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la superficie de la mesa, había un florero; el florero de cristal de color azul. Dentro del vaso de cristal habían rosas, eran muy pocas y en su mayoría estaban maltratadas, además que varias tenían el tallo muy corto, otras tantas carecían de hojas.

Su mano se cerró, haciendo que sus dedos rasgaran contra la pared pintada de blanco, sintió como su piel se daño. Su mirada se dirigió al bote de basura, estaba cerca de él, a su derecha; en el interior se veían rosas que fue imposible salvar y un papel celofán destrozado. Había dejado de respirar y sus dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior, sus ojos volvieron a arder.

–¡Oh! ¡Al fin despiertas! –. La voz le hizo levantar el rostro.

Una sonrisa le fue entregada, apenas y se había girado a verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, mirando lo que fuera, menos esos ojos azules que tanto quería. Asintió con la cabeza y exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo de manera discreta, restó importancia, ingresó a la cocina y observó que sobre la mesa también estaban sus lentes, los tomó. De nuevo el tintineo del metal.

–Me quede dormido en el suelo–.

Ella rio y asintió, ya no lo miraba, había vuelto a la estufa. –Lo sé, me sorprendí al verte ahí. Intente despertarte, pero no pude, lo siento–.

Él negó con la cabeza, como si ella pudiera verlo, la mirada fija en sus lentes. –Está bien…–.

Se cayó en un silencio, se sentía extrañamente denso, ella seguía en su asunto, ajena a lo que acontecía… ¿Era solo él quien sentía eso? Ella parecía distante… El tintineo aparecía de vez en cuando. Apretó sus lentes, dejando sus pulgares sobre el cristal, sentía el cristal frio calentarse con rapidez. La escena frente suyo era tan normal, tan típica que lo comenzaba a asustar, sus dientes volvieron a encontrarse con la piel de su labio.

–¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño? Aún me falta mucho para terminar–. La voz de ella volvió a surgir.

Él asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Caminó sin detenerse a levantar la manta y la almohada hasta llegar al baño. Una bata colgaba de un perchero en la pared. Abrió la llave y el agua comenzó a correr, arrojó los lentes al lavamanos y comenzó a desvestirse. El agua le ayudaría a relajar sus músculos que continuaban tensos y también a ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Cuando acabo su ducha se dirigió al cuarto, sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera el suelo.

Una vez salió y se vistió dudo en regresar a la sala, donde sabía que ella lo esperaba. Levantó la mirada del suelo y se observó en el espejo; las marcas de lágrimas habían desaparecido, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, ningún indicio de que había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo revolvió con fuerza, aún estaba mojado. Se giró y fue directo al sofá, sin importarle que sobre la mesa de la cocina seguramente estaba el desayuno. No tenía apetito.

Fue directo al sofá, donde se sentó, volviendo a juntar sus piernas al pecho y esconder el rostro en las rodillas. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, dejándole en el canal por defecto; escuchó risas, un programa para toda la familia, con concursos. Su mirada se pegó al show sin prestar atención, se perdió. Sentía nauseas, sabía que era por falta de alimento, pero igual no tenía ganas de comer, el sabor pastoso seguía en su boca. Pasó la lengua por sus dientes y no evitó hacer una mueca de asco.

Escuchó pasos amortiguados detrás suyo, donde había dejado la manta y la almohada. Por el reflejo de la pantalla observó como la chica levantaba el desastre que él dejó, él no era así, él siempre procuraba levantar lo que tirase, procuraba ayudar en casa pero ahora no tenía ánimos de hacer nada. Siguió su reflejo hasta que desapareció, se había ido a la recamara que compartían desde hace tiempo. A los pocos segundos regreso y fue directo hacia él. El sofá era medianamente grande y con su postura actual ella podía usar más de la mitad del sofá, así que no se movió y mantuvo la mirada fija en el televisor.

A pesar de mantener la mirada lejos de ella y de su postura casi hermética, ella fue directo a él. Llevó sus suaves manos a las rodillas de él y lo obligó a separar las piernas, no hubo resistencia de parte de él. Una vez estuvo segura con el espacio que había creado, se sentó entre las piernas de él, descansando su cabeza en el pecho masculino. Culpar a la inercia o la costumbre, lo que fuera, pero él no evitó llevar sus manos a la cintura de ella, abrazándola.

El lugar quedó solo habitado por las risas de los concursantes en el show, sintió la suave mano femenina acariciar su brazo, apenas sus yemas tocaban su piel, sentía las finas uñas rasguñar con suavidad su piel. El peso de ella contra su cuerpo era tan natural, tan reconfortante que lo comenzaba a adormecer.

–No has comido nada–.

–No tengo hambre–. Dijo, después de dejar que la voz de ella se filtrara en sus oídos.

Su voz era baja, suave, como si estuviera adormilada. Sintió como comenzó a removerse y la soltó para darle más libertad. Su vista seguía fija en la pantalla, no comprendía que sucedía en el espectáculo, pero prefería ver a un señor con una cuchara en la boca y transportando un huevo en ella, que bajar la mirada y enfrentarse a los ojos azules que lo observaban en silencio.

La suave mano viajó hasta su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el tacto se movió hasta su mandíbula y de ahí a su mejilla. Una caricia lenta y agradable, cerró los ojos por un momento, perdiéndose en el tacto gentil, disfrutando el calor que ella le brindaba y el peso reconfortante.

–Laeti–. Llamó, era casi un susurro.

Ella realizó un sonido en afirmación, indicándole que escuchaba. La mano seguía en su mejilla.

–¿Me amas? –.

Un risa salió de los labios rosados de Laeti y levantó la mirada para ver a su pareja con los ojos cerrados, eso no impidió para que le mirara divertida y en cierto grado incrédula. Volvió a recargarse en él y a mirar a la televisión. Él abrió los ojos y siguió mirando el programa, no esperaba una respuesta, aunque en verdad quería una.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Erik? –. Contestó Laeti, con diversión. –Claro que sí–.

 _Claro que sí_ , Erik suspiró, cerrando los ojos y entregándose a la oscuridad. ¿No se supone que se debe decir _Te amo_? Tenía nauseas, tenía un asqueroso sabor en la boca, no había desayunado y sus ojos picaban de nueva cuenta. Llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos y frotó los parpados con fuerza, tanta que juraba ver puntos de luz blancos. Estaba cansado. No pudo detener un suspiro que salió de sus labios.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos, Erik no había probado bocado y estaba seguro que la comida en la cocina ya estaba fría y probablemente comerla en ese momento sería una desagradable experiencia. El programa de concursos acabó y Laeti tomó el control remoto, comenzó a cambiar canales son rumbo. Pasaron por una película, por un programa de cocina, por una serie, por un documental de historia y por otro de naturaleza, se detuvo en un canal exclusivo para videos musicales.

La escena era tan cotidiana; ellos sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión y abrazados. Era la misma escena que había transcurrido desde hace tiempo atrás. Era una escena que le calmaba y reconfortaba. Las inseguridades y miedos que tuvo en la mañana y noche anterior comenzaban a desvanecerse. Su mano derecha subió hasta la cabeza de Laeti y comenzó a acariciar el sedoso cabezo, captó un ligero olor a frutas cítricas. Sus parpados se sentían más pesados y comenzaba a perder el entendimiento sobre lo que veía.

Un tintineo, ahora melódico y parecido al de una campana lo despertó. El cálido cuerpo de Laeti lo abandonó, observó por el reflejo de la televisión como la chica caminaba hacía el pequeño buro que estaba cerca de la puerta principal, donde había un cenicero de cristal lleno de ligas para el cabello, lentes oscuros y las llaves de ambos. Cerca del cenicero solían colocar los teléfonos celulares. Observó cuidadosamente los gestos de la chica.

Laeti tomó el teléfono con ambas manos y una sonrisa surcó sus labios, se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una risa y procedió a teclear una respuesta. Aún con el teléfono en la mano se dirigió a la habitación. Erik cerró con fuerza las manos, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en sus palmas. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y las nauseas regresaron con más fuerza. Su cabeza comenzaba a martillar.

Escuchó pasos apresurados detrás suyo, la música había dejado de sonar y solo escuchaba como su sangre bombeaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Levantarse y confrontarla? ¿Detenerla inventando una excusa y mantenerla ahí? ¿Debía decirle que ya sabía todo y que no estaba dispuesto a jugar sus juegos? Había tantas posibilidades y aún pensándolas no era capaz de levantarse. Un par de labios suaves chocaron en su mejilla izquierda, no se molestó en girarse.

–En un rato regreso–.

Y sin más, la puerta frontal se cerró. La televisión aun encendida y mostrando el vídeo musical más reciente. El desayuno aún en la mesa, frió y desabrido. El picor regresó a sus ojos, sus dientes capturaron su labio inferior y sus nudillos estaban volviéndose blancos, sus hombros temblaban. Inhaló con fuerza y se levantó de golpe, corrió hasta su habitación. En la cama yacía la camisa blanca que Laeti había estado usando. Avanzó hasta el armario que compartían.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta corrediza, estaba seguro de haberla atascado. Tomó toda su ropa y la arrojó a la cama, caminó a la cómoda y abrió cajón por cajón, sacando su ropa. En el transcurso revolvió la ropa de Laeti, pero no le importó. De abajo de la cama sacó un par de maletas de campamento y las arrojó sobre la cama. Se deshizo de su ropa y se cambió por ropa más casual. Toda la ropa que juntó en la cama la metió en una sola maleta, tomó la libre y corrió a la sala de lavado, donde se encontraba la lavadora y secadora.

Puso de cabeza el cesto de la ropa sucia y comenzó a meter la suya en la maleta, cuando acabó se dirigió al baño y tomó su cepillo dental al igual que los lentes. Regresó a la habitación y fue al tocador, tomó todas sus gafas y las metió a la maleta. La colocó juntó a la otra y se inclinó para sacar tantos pares de zapatos como pudiera, los metió en la primera maleta y cerró ambas. No pensaba con claridad, por su mente se repetía la misma escena del día anterior. Laeti y ese sujeto, la sonrisa que logró ver atrás ves del reflejo del televisor y su repentina salida. Apretó con fuerza los tirantes de las mochilas.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada, cerca de la puerta estaba un par de botas militares que se colocó y no se molestó en atar correctamente. Del cenicero de cristal tomó un par de lentes oscuros que se colocó sobre la cabeza, tomó su teléfono celular, su cargador y su cartera, todo lo guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Observó las llaves de metal que descansaban ahí; un llavero en forma _pikachu_ era lo que las diferenciaba de las de Laeti. Lo único que escuchaba era el bombeó de la sangre. Abrió la puerta principal y la azotó con fuerza, siguió el pasillo hacía la derecha, con una maleta colgando en su hombro izquierdo y otra en su mano derecha. Abrió la puerta de emergencias del edificio y bajó las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Balanceaba la rosa roja con diversión frente suyo, el listón blanco se movía de un lado a otro y el moño comenzaba a deshacerse. Rio en voz baja, el mensaje de Daniel había sido sorpresivo, el chico le había dicho que estaría ocupado todo el día y que no podrían verse, pero al final tomó un pequeño descanso para verla. Sonrió y se llevó la rosa a la nariz, para oler la dulce fragancia. Ingresó al edificio de departamentos y caminó directamente hacía el elevador, pulsó el número cuatro y las puertas se cerraron. Sintió el ligero empujón y observó como el número brillante cambiaba. Acomodó el listón de la rosa para que se viera más presentable, se la daría a Erik, quizás con eso su novio se alegraba un poco, desde la mañana lo veía decaído y no comprendía por qué. El elevador se detuvo y Laeti salió, caminó hasta su puerta, la número quince, y sacó sus llaves del bolsillo trasero. Abrió la puerta y arrojó las llaves al cenicero.

–Ya estoy aquí –. Anunció con voz cantarina.

La televisión seguía encendida, pero no recibió respuesta y Erik no estaba en el sofá. –¿Erik? –.

Caminó hacía la cocina, quizás ya se había dignado a comer algo, era bastante tarde ya y él seguía sin probar bocado. Llegó al lugar y encontró el plato de huevos con tocino que había cocinado intacto. Regresó algo confundida a la sala.

–¿Erik?-. Volvió a preguntar, pero ahora con un poco más de fuerza en su voz.

Se dirigió al baño, encontró la puerta abierta e ingresó; se veía exactamente igual a como lo había dejado en la mañana. Abrió la cortina de la ducha y no encontró nada, unas cuantas gotas cayeron de la boca de la regadera. Frunció el ceño y salió, se dirigió a la sala de lavado. Un nudo se formó en su estomago, todo estaba tirado, el cesto arrojado en una esquina y la ropa por todos lados. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba y su boca se secó. Soltó la rosa.

–¡¿Erik?! –. Gritó y corrió hacía la habitación, empujó la puerta y esta azotó contra la pared.

Cajones abiertos con ropa cayendo de ellos, el armario estaba igualmente abierto. La colcha de la cama estaba levantada, mostrando las cobijas inferiores. Se acercó corriendo para revisar el primer cajón de la cómoda; una pequeña caja de madera estaba descubierta, la tomó y la abrió. Dentro estaban collares de oro, al igual que un par de artes. Sacó las joyas y tomó el sobre que estaba en el fondo, lo abrió y contó.

Su dinero y joyas estaban completos. Observó a su alrededor, arrojó la caja y el dinero a la cama. Se acercó al armario y observó con detenimiento; toda su ropa estaba ahí, se giró y escaneó la habitación, todo lo suyo seguía ahí. Dio una mirada al tocador y observó que sus cepillos, _clips_ , ligas, cremas, todo seguía ahí. Menos los lentes de su novio. Su respiración se enganchó y corrió hacía la sala, tomó las llaves del cenicero y salió corriendo, azotando la puerta. Corrió al elevador y golpeó con desesperación el botón que indicaba el cero y las puertas se cerraron lentamente.

Sintió que sus ojos picaban y se llevó las manos al pecho, aunque respiraba sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus piernas temblaban. ¿Erik se había ido? ¿Se había ido o le había hecho algo? Un gemido salió de su garganta, ninguna de las dos opciones sonaban tranquilizadoras. Parpadeó y sintió sus ojos arder aún más. Un tintineo indicó que había parado el elevador, tan pronto las puertas se abrieron salió corriendo.

Por las grandes puertas de cristal del edificio notó una cabellera verde, adornada con lentes de marco rojo brillante. Una sonrisa tambaleante se posó en sus labios, ahí estaba. No se molestó en pedir disculpas a las personas que golpeó sin querer. Tenía que llegar a donde estaba Erik, tenía que alcanzar a su amado novio antes de que este hiciera una tontería de la cual se podría arrepentir.

Erik cerró la cajuela del taxi, donde había metido sus dos maletas. El bombeo de su sangre se había calmado, la explosión de adrenalina había desaparecido y estaba exhausto por alguna razón. Caminó hasta la puerta trasera y la abrió. Su ceño se frunció en un gesto melancólico, había hecho todo en un impulso, había hecho mal, lo sabía. No existía solución en salir huyendo de la situación, eso no arreglaba nada, pero ahora que lo había pensado detenidamente dudaba que existiera arreglo alguno.

–¡Erik! –.

Giró ante la voz conocida, una voz ahora teñida de miedo y desesperación. Observó la puerta de cristal abrirse y vio a Laeti, quien corría hacía él abriéndose paso entre la gente. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza la sangre, ingresó al taxi y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se colocó entre el espacio que había entre los asientos del conductor y copiloto, y miró al conductor, quien le miraba sorprendido.

–¡Arranque! –.

Sin comprender bien que pasaba, el hombre pisó el acelerador, cerrándosele a un auto en el proceso, un fuerte pitido sonó en forma de queja. Laeti observó horrorizada como Erik, después de verla, después de posar sus ojos verdes en ella, ingresaba al taxi y el vehículo arrancaba. No detuvo su carrera y siguió corriendo por la acera, con la mirada fija en el taxi; aún lograba ver la melena verde de Erik.

Sus piernas dolían y creyó escuchar maldiciones dirigidas a ella mientras empujaba a las personas que estaban en su camino. No sabía que pasaba, ¿Por qué Erik se iba? ¿Por qué al verla sus ojos no habían brillado como siempre solían hacerlo? ¿Por qué ingresó al taxi tan pronto la vio? Su vista comenzaba a estar borrosa, su garganta ardía al igual que sus pulmones y su costado derecho comenzaba a doler. Tenía que alcanzar ese taxi, debía alcanzarlo.

Tropezó, un adoquín que sobresalía del resto se atoró con la suela de su bota. El poco aire que tenían sus pulmones salió de golpe cuando un quejido doloroso se exprimió de su garganta. Su cuerpo entero se entumeció, en especial sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos. Por sus ojos firmemente cerrados comenzaron a salir lágrimas, el dolor punzante de sus rodillas y sus palmas le impedían levantarse. Levantó el rostro y observó la marea de carros, había tantos taxis, tantos que no sabía si el que buscaba estaba ahí.

Aún en el suelo, dejó caer su cabeza en sus brazos, apretando los puños, sintiendo la tibia sangre mezclada con tierra. Sus hombros temblaban y hacía lo posible por reprimir sus quejidos de dolor, las lágrimas corrían pos sus rosadas mejillas hasta caer en la acera grisácea. El nudo en su garganta había regresado y ciertamente era peor que antes.

Erik miró hacia atrás, observando el océano de autos y las personas que caminaban por la acera. Ya no veía a Laeti, giró al frente y bajo su mirada, observando sus agujetas mal atadas. Tan pronto escuchó el grito de Laeti y la vio corriendo hacía él había ingresado al auto y se fue, frotó sus manos con fuerza y se mordió el labio de nueva cuenta. Sentía sus ojos arder y el nudo en su garganta, no podía llorar, no ahí, no frente a un extraño, pero estaba siendo difícil de aguantar.

–¿Estuvo bien? –.

–¿Eh…? –. Levantó la mirada y observó al conductor por el espejo retrovisor, el hombre mayor le miraba.

–¿Estás seguro que estuvo bien hacer esto? –. Volvió a cuestionar.

Erik bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la vista con el extraño o de ver en el reflejo sus propios ojos rojizos y acuosos. No estaba seguro, pero tampoco estaba seguro si haberse quedado habría estado bien. Asintió con la cabeza, con lentitud y aún bastante inseguro de su propia respuesta, ya era tarde para retractarse y querer regresar.

–Sí… –. Susurró, dándose cuenta de lo débil y quebradiza que era su voz debido a su llanto oculto.

El hombre lo miró de nuevo, Erik tomó las gafas que descansaban sobre su cabeza y cubrió sus ojos, tan pronto hizo eso un par de lágrimas salieron. Con rapidez pasó sus manos por sus mejillas, limpiándolas, inhaló con fuerza y observó hacía la calle, mirando la gente caminar y los autos que los rebasan. Ya había tomado su decisión, fuese buena o fuese mala.

–A la estación de autobuses que está en el este, por favor –.

El hombre regresó la mirada al frente, sin querer meterse más en ese asunto, pero no evitó sentir pena por el chico. Giró hacia el este y tomó rumbó hacía la estación de autobuses. Erik agradeció el silencio que le fue proporcionado, no quería hablar, no quería pensar, lo único que quería era desaparecer, dejar de sentir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ardor era punzante, sus manos y rodillas tenía una asquerosa mezcla de sangre y tierra. Había sido doloroso levantarse. Sus ojos estaban rojos y marcas de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Salió del elevador, sin molestarse en ver a la señora de la puerta catorce que le preguntó que le había pasado. Caminaba de manera mecánica, un zumbido estaba en sus oídos y la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba entumido. Llegó a su puerta y sacó las llaves, una mueca de dolor paso por su rostro cuando el metal tocó la herida.

Una vez dentro, cerró con lentitud la puerta. Dejó caer las llaves en el cenicero y caminó hasta el baño. Abrió el grifo, bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó ahí. Tomó la pequeña toalla que tenían para secarse las manos, la mojó un poco y se limpió las heridas, pequeños quejidos de dolor salieron de sus labios al sentir la fresca agua contra sus raspones. Su piel terminó enrojecida y la toalla sucia de sangre y tierra. Cerró el grifo y arrojó la toalla al suelo, salió del baño y caminó hasta la sala.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y observó el programa que acontecía, un _reality_ show sobre alguna celebridad. Las palmas de sus manos estaba hacía arriba, evitando frotarse contra la tela del sofá. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y observó la fotografía que colgaba en la pared detrás de la televisión. Estaba cerca de un calendario y otra fotografía, una planta estaba también cerca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nueva cuenta.

Esa fotografía la habían tomado el día que habían decidido vivir juntos, ambos estaban realmente contentos de poder formar una vida juntos. Observó la radiante sonrisa de Erik, sobre su cabeza descansaban unos lentes de cristal brilloso naranja y un armazón delgado negro, reconoció esa sudadera verde que era la favorita de ambos. Los ojos verdes brillando de ilusión, siempre le han gustado los ojos de Erik, eran grandes y un verde bastante bonito. El la mantenía abrazada, mientras ella sonreía con alegría también.

Una sonata alegre la sacó de su ensoñación, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo delantero con rapidez, sintiendo como su piel herida rozaba con su ropa pero no le importó; podía ser Erik, tenía que ser él, _debía_ de ser él. Una vez en sus manos observó el nombre en su luminosa pantalla, su corazón latía con rapidez, pero tan pronto leyó el nombre estaba segura de que se detuvo. La sombra de sonrisa que había aparecido se desvaneció. Presionó la opción de contestar y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

– _¿Hola?_ –. Preguntaron del otro lado.

–Hola–. Respondió ella, con voz ronca que ella no reconoció como propia.

Una risa corta apareció del otro lado. – _Wow, ¿qué paso? Suenas como si hubieras estado gritando desesperadamente_ –.

De nuevo otra risa, pero Laeti no contestó, ¿gritar? Claro que grito, con desesperación, dolor, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Su mirada se posó en sus rodillas heridas. Sin esperar a que la otra persona hablase, sin importarle a que había llamado la otra persona, Laeti tenía que decirlo, tenía que estar segura de que estaba pasando, incluso si le dolía.

–Erik se fue–. Comentó, con lentitud y voz baja.

– _¿Qué?_ –. La alegría de la otra persona se detuvo momentáneamente, y cayeron en silencio por unos segundos. – _¿Qué dijiste?_ –.

–Erik se fue–. Repitió Laeti con voz quebradiza, le era más difícil hablar. –Tomó todas sus cosas, y se fue…–.

El silencio en la línea se extendió un poco más, las lágrimas de Laeti comenzaron a caer de nuevo, sus mejillas empapadas. Sus hombros temblaban y se abrazó a sí misma, buscando calor. Se pegó más el teléfono al rostro, esperando así sentir la cercanía de la otra persona. Su dolor fue interrumpido por una risa repentina. Contuvo su respiración, y miró un punto en la nada sorprendida, ¿por qué…?

– _¡Eso es simplemente genial!_ –. Exclamaron. – _Ya era hora de que ese sujeto se fuera, nunca me ha gustado compartir ¿sabes? Laeti, esto es sin duda perfecto. ¡Me has alegrado el día, guapa!_ –.

Laeti alejó el teléfono de su rostro y lo observó con dolor, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Daniel llamándola, presionó el botón de colgar con fuerza para después arrojar el teléfono al otro lado del sofá. Se llevó las manos al rostro, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr, sus gemidos de dolor ya no los escondió. Se manos se movieron hasta sus hombros y se abrazó a sí misma. Se sentía sola, se sentía pequeña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pastor alemán se levantó, corriendo a la puerta principal. Su ladrido creaba eco en la casa, sus uñas sonaban cada que golpeaba el suelo de manera. Kentin levantó la mirada de su ordenador, se retiró los auriculares y los dejó sobre el teclado, caminó hasta la puerta principal. Tomó a Cookie por el collar de cuero que estaba en su cuello y lo acarició en la cabeza, el perro se alejó de la puerta cuando su amo abrió la puerta.

El castaño abrió la boca y arqueó las cejas ante la sorpresa. Frente suyo Erik sonrió, una mochila en el suelo mientras que la otra colgaba de su hombro derecho, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, haciendo que sus luces naranjas hicieran brillar más los lentes que su amigo portaba en el rostro. Sintió como Cookie lo empujaba para poder salir de la casa, Kentin bajó la mirada y lo regañó, el perro chilló en respuesta y regresó a la sala. El castaño levantó la mirada.

–Hey–. Dijo Erik, aún sonriendo.

–Hey…–Contestó Kentin no muy seguro de lo que pasaba.

–¿Puedo pasar? Los hombros me matan–.

Kentin asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. –Claro, claro, pasa–. Abrió la puerta por completo, tomó una de las maletas de su amigo y lo condujo a la sala.

La pequeña sala era acogedora, dos sofás de color marrón oscuro; uno pequeño a la derecha y otro más largo a la izquierda. En la pared colgaba una pantalla plana. En el centro había un tapete de color azul oscuro, donde estaba el pastor alemán recostado, el animal levantó las orejas al ver al inesperado visitante. Sobre el sofá más largo descansaba un ordenador con auriculares, en el sofá más pequeño había una chaqueta de cuero. Las pared estaban adornadas con retratos familiares, Erik alcanzó a ver la fotografía de graduación.

Kentin dejó la maleta detrás del sofá pequeño y Erik dejó la suya ahí también. El castaño lo invitó a tomar asiento, Erik caminó hasta el sofá más grande y se dejó caer sin modales, tal cual lo había hecho cuando era adolescente. Kentin tomó la laptop y los auriculares, desapareció por unos segundos, tiempo en el cual Erik observó al perro; la última vez que lo vio era un pequeño cachorro, sonrió ante el recuerdo. Kentin regresó y se sentó a su lado, el castaño lo observaba en silencio, mientras Erik miraba a Cookie, quien había vuelto a colocar su cabeza sobre sus patas.

–¿Qué pasa, Erik? –. Kentin fue quien rompió el silencio.

–Tenías razón, Ken–.

El castaño frunció las cejas, desde que había pedido no ser llamado por ese apodo Erik había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre entero. Era extraño, y preocupante, que Erik volviera a usar ese apodo, ese apodo que había tenido cuando eran adolescentes despreocupados. Ese apodo de cuando eran niños.

–¿En que tenía razón? –.

Erik soltó una risa corta, sin diversión en ella, se retiró los lentes y con una sonrisa se giró a ver a su mejor amigo. El castaño sintió un nudo en el estomago, los ojos de su amigo estaban enrojecidos y vidriosos, los parpados se notaban irritados. Erik miró hacia abajo momentáneamente, como pensando en lo que diría y como lo diría. Levantó la mirada de nuevo, viendo los ojos verdes, ligeramente más oscuros, de Kentin.

–Tenías razón–. Repitió. –Laeti no puede amar a una sola persona…–.

Kentin se levantó y acortó la distancia entre él y su amigo. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Erik y condujo la cabeza de su amigo a su hombro. Sintió como Erik lo abrazaba por la cintura, las manos de Erik se engancharon en su camisa. Kentin sintió los hombros de su amigo temblar, además de que agua comenzaba a empapar su hombro, los suaves quejidos de Erik se convirtieron en gemidos de dolor amortiguados por el hombro del castaño.

El castaño acarició la espalda de su mejor amigo, frunció el ceño. Escuchar a Erik llorar, verlo romperse de esa manera lo estaba matando. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo así, nunca había visto a Erik llorar abiertamente, y ciertamente no le agradaba la razón por la cual lo hacía. Acarició la mata verde de cabello con lentitud, mostrándole a su amigo que no estaba solo.

* * *

Pliz, por favor, no insulten a ningún personaje, es lo único que pido xD Son doce hojas en word, _Dioh meoh_ , nunca había escrito tanto xD

Me encanta hacer sufrir personajes, más si son mis OC, no sé... como que disfruto más xDD Es la primera vez que uso mi OC de CdM, ¡milagro! xD

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
